


Day Six: Darkmooon

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Darkmoon Faire, Gen, Voidtember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Walking along the dug out road which traveled from top to bottom of Darkmoon Island, Afina smiled as the forest broke to give way to the fairground entrance.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2018





	Day Six: Darkmooon

Walking along the dug out road which traveled from top to bottom of Darkmoon Island, Afina smiled as the forest broke to give way to the fairground entrance.

Oh, the sights and sounds about! It was magical in all sense of the word. Fire jugglers twirling torches back and forth, a dance honed through years of practice and skill. Their burning embers died in the skies as their torches returned to them, young children running beneath kicking a ball to and fro as they hurried towards the sand box. A trolly cart passed then, and in no time at all the Magistrix found herself with a stick of cotton candy in hand as she continued through the fair. Throngs of people clustered around the whack a gnoll game, many couples attempting to out do one another by bapping an ever increasing amount of Elwynn pests upon the head.

Yes, the fires, the candy, the joy, the cannons…

BOOM!  
The cannons?

Head whipping around at breakneck speed, Afina saw a small gnome, well they were all rather small, smiling up at her smoking contraption. Waving towards the wide eyed Sin’dorei, the gnome yelled out to her.

“STEP UP TO GET BLOWN UP! Transportation to the other end of the fair!”

To say Afina was appalled was an understatement. To say she was horrified even more so. Watching fair goers hopping on in, some receiving wings, some not, she walked up to the cannoneer.

“Umm… I don’t know how to say this but-“

“So long as you have a ticket, I, the Great Maxima Blastenheimer can shoot you; yes you!” Patting the cannon upon its backside, she scrapped a match against it to light another fuse. The cannon exploded with another deafening boom, forcing the Magistrix to cover her ears once more as her entire being shook.

“I was going to say, it does not seem safe.” Cut off originally, Afina looked down once more towards Maxima. “It just doesn’t look like all the patrons are getting wings.”

At this, the Great Maxima Blastenheimer placed a hand upon her hip before raising the other to the sky. “This,” she began, “is my pride and joy. The Blastenheimer 5,000 Ultra Cannon. Ain’t she pretty? Here at the Darkmoon Faire we are also ULTRA CONCERNED with safety! That is why we give each rider a paper bag and a pat on the back before they go!”

Afina’s mouth fell open. Dumbfounded and agog at this… This blatant disregard as an engineer! “So you are telling me, you are launching people eighty four yards into the distance?”

“Yeppers!”

“Over the course of eight seconds?”

“Indubitably!”

“Which would mean a velocity of twenty one and a half miles per hour?”

“Correct!”

“Which would mean that if I was launched, my weight of one hundred pounds at that speed would result in a force of 1,956 Gnewtons? My body hitting the ground with that abominable impact?”

The cannoneer looked at Afina for a rather long time, her grin fading as she clapped her hands. “This one can do math! Get security!”

Carnies from all around swarmed, and Afina’s wide eyes turned from disbelief to shock as they came for her. “But, you can’t just shoot people into the air with a result of nearly twenty times the force it takes to kill a person!”

She managed to hold the carnies back for a bit, before the ground shook as a huge ogre came barreling her way. “Give wide birth for Burth! Burth clean this up!”

TIME TO GO!

Throwing off a carnie Afina, opened a portal back to Silvermoon, swan diving through it before hastily closing the swirling arcane vortex behind her. Breathing hard, she sat upon the cement pavement of the Royal Exchange.

“I’m never going there again.”


End file.
